Traditionally, large components such as communication satellites have been extremely expensive and time-consuming to develop and assemble. One reason is because satellite and satellite payload specifications generally lead to complex products which require a high degree of reliability. In particular, design parameters require a minimization of the structural mass of the satellite in order to maximize both orbit-maintaining fuel carried by the satellite and launch vehicle fuel. Minimization of structural mass causes satellites to become delicate and susceptible to damage through mishandling.
Satellite technology has become increasingly more important in commercial applications. These satellite applications frequently utilize an increased quantity of satellites. This has led to the use of launch vehicle dispenser areas which can hold a number of individual communication satellites and a dispensing mechanism. Technological advances have decreased satellite component sizes and masses leading to smaller physical sizes for satellites. Smaller satellites were desired to enable a launch vehicle dispenser area to hold multiple satellites and dispense them into orbit on a single launch.
To efficiently utilize expensive launch vehicle resources, satellites are preferably closely packed into a launch vehicle dispenser area. Minimal spacing between each of the delicate satellites is desirable for efficient packing. Traditional methods of hoisting and placing satellites into a payload area are highly susceptible to human error. The potential both for damage to already-loaded satellites and damage to a satellite currently being loaded is substantial. Also, down-time associated with replacing and re-manufacturing a replacement satellite would be extremely costly in a commercially competitive environment.
Some prior-art devices utilizing laser technology have been used in various construction or assembly applications to provide leveling and/or alignment assistance. Typically, prior-art devices which aid in alignment procedures during assembly are complex, costly, require adjustment, and must be attached to either or both components being assembled thus causing damage to the components and/or extra connection apparatuses (e.g., brackets and/or screws) which become superfluous after the assembly procedure is completed.
Thus, what is needed is an apparatus for aligning components and a method for using the apparatus during an assembly process which does not utilize costly, complex, and damaging devices. What is also needed is an apparatus capable of reducing or eliminating alignment errors in the loading and/or placement of satellites on a launch vehicle dispenser.